Full of Grace
by kokomocalifornia
Summary: Short one-shot. Lucas is sinking. No one can save him. sad. :( please R & R


Disclaimer: I do not own SeaQuest or the song Full of Graceby Sarah McLachlan. I'm making no money by writing this story.

**FULL OF GRACE**

****

It was freezing in the Stinger. It was the middle of winter and the water was icy. It chilled Lucas to the bone. The crew of SeaQuest hadn't seen the sun for weeks. They had been on a mission too long and too far from home. Lucas felt another ripple of pain pass through his body and knew his fellow crewmates efforts were in vain.

Lucas could feel himself sinking. He tried to claw to solid ground or anything to stop the stinger's descent, but he was pulled down by the undertow. Lucas never thought he could feel so low. In the darkness he felt so like letting go. The crippled stinger was falling further into the depths of the black sea. Lucas's energy was quickly leaving him.

All of the strength and all of the courage of the members of SeaQuest couldn't come and lift him from this place. He knew that he should have told them that he loved them much more than he had. He was edging closer to grace. Over the radio he could hear them trying to figure out someway to save him, but the panic in their voices and the increasing calmness Lucas felt let him know that there was no purpose. He was past the point of no return. He tried again to use his radio to respond but it was badly damaged.

'It's better this way' Lucas thought. 'Dying for those that I love. There is no way that I could of lived with myself if I hadn't used the stinger to detonate the bomb rather than letting it destroy the entire crew of SeaQuest. So it was either die saving my friends, family really, or watch them all suffer and die and the die myself. So really, there was no choice. There is nothing more important than dying for those that we love. I would rather die a thousand painful deaths rather than sacrifice one who is beloved to me.'

'The ocean is my home. It was where my family and I lived and loved. It is making the final call for me to come home to its dark eerily comforting depths' Lucas said to himself.

Remembering all the good times pained Lucas more than his massive injuries. He would miss everyone, and he was sure that some of them would miss him deeply too.

'We stay too long in the same old sickly skin,' he thought. 'If we did not linger so long in this world in this time with these people it would not hurt as much. But, I would never have given a moment of my life to be any other way. I just wish I could of tell them how much each of them meant to me. But, I am pulled down by the undertow.'

Lucas was so close to letting go, so close to grace. He let out a sigh. Lucas knew the end was very near. His body and mind were ready for release. The stinger was suddenly pitched into further darkness as the lights went out.

The crew, especially Bridger, Tim, Ford, Kristen and Ben were hysterical trying to find any way to save Lucas. They were screaming at each other in desperation over the radio. Lucas knew that their emotions were really hyped because they knew that he was too far-gone. With the last of his energy Lucas reached for the radio and tried again.

'I … love you … better this … way" the crew heard as Kristen gave a scream of horror and grief. Coming out of his momentary shock trance, Bridger grabbed the radio and whispered into the radio every so softly and ever so meaningful, 'we love you Lucas. We will never forget what you have done for us. Never. Be at peace my beloved son.'

Lucas never heard the last sentence as his closed his eyes. He was so full of grace.

Lucas's body was never found or recovered from the bottom of the ocean despite their best efforts. His body remains in its watery grave. Just as he lived his life in the ocean, that is where he will spend eternity at grace in the ocean, which was where he was truly happy and shall be forevermore.

_Thank-you for reading. I appreciate it greatly. _

_Your reviews are also warmly recieved. hehe._

_love kokomocalifornia xxoo_


End file.
